Der Pharao ist tot es lebe der Pharao!
by Nics
Summary: Ein Nachspiel zur Serie One shot


**Yu-Gi-Oh- Der Pharao Ist Tod- Es Lebe Der Pharao**

Disclaim: Yu-Gi-Oh gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene kein kleines bisserl Geld hiermit…

Titel: Der Pharao ist tot - es lebe der Pharao

Pairing: gibbet nich, das hier ist kein yaoi, aber trotzdem nett, hoffe ich

Zeit und Ort: Nach dem Ende der Duel Monsters Serie, in Domino- City

Noch was, ich habe das Ende der Serie nicht gesehen, zumindest nicht in der Übersetzung, aber ich denke mal, dass Atemu so was gesagt hat, wie dass das Leben weitergeht… Wenn nicht…ts, just Fanfiction, also so what, bei mir hat er's gesagt

Und jetzt viel Spaß hiermit

Yugi Mutou stand am Fenster seines Dachzimmers und starrte die aufgehende Sonne an. Es war ein perfekter Tag und nichts erinnerte an den Verlust, den der nun Achtzehnjährige erlitten hatte. Yugis Blick fiel auf die kleine Pyramidenskulptur, die er sich vor genau einem Tag gekauft hatte, als Erinnerung.

Er seufzte.

Ein Jahr war nun vergangen, seitdem der Pharao, der so lange Zeit mit ihm den Körper geteilt hatte, ihm geholfen hatte, wenn er Hilfe brauchte, sich mit ihm gefreut hatte, wenn Yugi glücklich war, eben alles mit ihm geteilt hatte - wie Freunde das eben tun- nach diesem schicksalhaften Duell in das Nachleben eingegangen war.

Atemu hatte gesagt, er solle nicht traurig sein, solle leben und glücklich werden, denn er gehörte in diese Zeit, der Pharao nicht. Er war nur ein tausende von Jahren alter Geist, der nun endlich erlöst war.

Yugi hatte sich so oft eingeredet, dass der Pharao Recht hatte, hatte sich so oft mit seinen letzten Worten getröstet, dass das Leben weitergehe, doch da war trotzdem diese Leere in ihm.

Sein bester Freund war nicht mehr bei ihm und würde es niemals mehr sein können. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er das tatsächlich realisiert hatte, aber akzeptieren wollte er es immer noch nicht, bis heute.

Heute endlich war er in der Lage, die Skulptur anzusehen, die dem Milleniumspuzzle so ähnlich sah, und es gelang ihm auch nicht gleich in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Na, siehst du, du hattest Recht, vielleicht komme ich doch darüber hinweg," murmelte er sich selbst zu und seufzte erneut.

Gelangweilt sah er sich in seinem Zimmer um. Er hatte Ferien, nichts zu tun und seine Freunde hatten die Gelegenheit genutzt, endlich einmal mit ihren Familien in den Urlaub zu fahren.

Da war es dann doch wieder- dieses Gefühl von Einsamkeit.

Zehn Minuten später, nach scheinbar endlos langen Trübsalblasen, stieg Yugi die Treppe hinab und setzte sich zu seinem Großvater an den Frühstückstisch.

„Guten Morgen, Yugi. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Hm, hab ich…" kam es leise zurück.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann seufzte Yugi tieftraurig und gleichzeitig griff sein Großvater in seine Hosentasche und zog ein Ticket heraus.

„Yugi, hör zu, ich weiß was heute für ein Tag ist…mach doch bitte nicht so ein trauriges Gesicht!" Es tat dem alten Mann weh, seinen Enkel leiden zu sehen.

Yugi sackte in sich zusammen.

Es war eine Sache, selbst zu wissen was für ein Tag war, eine andere war es, auch noch darauf angesprochen zu werden.

Eine einzelne Träne rann ihm über die Wange.

„Großvater…."

„Yugi, hör zu," unterbrach dieser seinen Enkel, „ich habe hier etwas für dich. Eine Karte für diese Ausstellung über das alte Ägypten. Die Karten sind schwer zu haben, ich habe auch nur eine bekommen können…"

Yugis Augen wurden groß wie Teller. Er hatte von der Ausstellung gehört, dass sie wahnsinnig aufregend und schön sein sollte. Es gab dort einen Raum, der komplett wie das Regierungszimmer eines Pharaos eingerichtet war. Yugi hätte sonst was dafür gegeben, dort einmal hingehen zu können.

„Du hast eine Karte…" fragte er, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen.

Sein Großvater nickte.

„Ja, und ich möchte, dass du dort hin gehst. Heute. Jetzt."

Yugi stand wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und fiel seinem Großvater um den Hals.

„Danke Großvater! Danke, das ist… es ist… einfach cool!"

Fortgeblasen war all die Trauer. Das Leuchten, das so lange aus seinen großen violetten Augen verschwunden war, war zurückgekehrt und der Junge sprang glücklich durch die Küche.

Großvater lächelte nachsichtig.

„Na nun komm, mach dich auf den Weg, jetzt ist es sicher noch nicht so voll!"

Yugi nickte enthusiastisch, nahm sein Geld, seinen Rucksack und etwas zu trinken und verschwand wie ein kleiner Wirbelwind durch die Tür.

Der Großvater winkte ihm lächelnd durch das Fenster hinterher.

Die Ausstellung war einfach atemberaubend.

Staunend ging Yugi durch die Räume, hörte sich einen Vortrag über die berühmte Büste der Nofretete an und versuchte sich in einem kleinen Workshop an den Hyroglyphen. Er war fasziniert und staunte wie ein Kind, das eine völlig neue Welt entdeckte.

‚Das also hat der Pharao gemeint, wenn er von den Wundern der Kultur seines Landes gesprochen hat.' Yugi lächelte. Oh ja, er konnte seinen Freund verstehen. Er würde das Leben im alten Ägypten einfach lieben.

Leider war es ihm aber nicht möglich, eine Zeitreise zu machen, und so musste er sich wohl oder übel mit dieser Ausstellung hier begnügen. Im Stillen nahm er sich vor, bis zur Schließung zu bleiben.

Am Ende eines langen und interessanten Rundgangs durch das Museum stand der Besuch in einem nachgebildeten Tempel des Ra auf der Liste. Natürlich war hier nicht alles so weitläufig, wie es damals zu Zeiten der Pharaonen gewesen war, aber beeindruckend war es allemal.

Yugi bewunderte die Wandmalereien und Statuen, aber dem Museumsführer hörte er nicht zu. Ein ganz bestimmtes Wandbild zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Am Eingang hatte gestanden, dass dieser Raum eine Nachbildung eines Tempels in Theben war. Umso verwunderlicher war es, dass sich diese Zeichnung hier fand, denn Atemu und er hatten herausgefunden, dass alle Erinnerungen an ihn ausgelöscht worden waren - und doch war er da, gekrönt von der Sonne, dargestellt als göttlicher Pharao. Yugi würde diese Frisur, die der seinen bis auf die kleinste Strähne glich, immer und überall wieder erkennen.

„Atemu…" flüsterte er leise und überrascht. Die Vergangenheit ließ ihn einfach nicht los.

Yugis Blick fiel auf den Altar, an dem die Priester, wie der Führer gerade erklärte, früher zu Ra gebetet hatten und glaubten, dass er ihnen, wenn sie nur richtig baten und sich brav verhielten, jeden Wunsch erfüllen konnte.

Der Pharao hatte auch immer zu Ra gebetet.

Konnte dieser Gott des Lichtes und des Lebens wirklich Wünsche erfüllen?

Yugi schloss die Augen - ein Versuch konnte nicht schaden.

‚Ra, heiliger Gott der Sonne, ich weiß, ich bin kein Ägypter, für die du eigentlich zuständig bist, aber ich…' Yugi musste über sich selbst lächeln, selbst in seinen Gedanken fehlten ihm die Worte!

‚Ra, ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass ich meinen Freund nur noch einmal sehen könnte. Ra, warum kann er nicht hier weiterleben? Nachdem er soviel getan hat, nachdem er die Welt gerettet hat….Warum musste er sterben? Warum ist der Pharao tot? Warum nur? Warum bin ich so allein und ohne meinen besten Freund? Warum?' Yugi spürte, wie ihm die Tränen wieder in die Augen traten.

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?" erklang plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme neben ihm.

Yugi traute seinen Ohren nicht, wagte es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen.

‚Oh Ra, erlaube dir doch bitte keinen Scherz mit mir. Bitte nicht!'

„Wow, die beiden sehen sich so ähnlich wie Zwillinge!" hörte Yugi eine Frau sagen und damit rannen ihm endgültig die Tränen über die Wangen.

Das konnte nicht sein, das war einfach unmöglich!

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

„Ra ist wundervoll und gnädig, nicht wahr?"

Yugi begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern.

„Ra ist nicht nur der Gott des Lebens, er ist auch der Gott der Wiedergeburt."

Er war wieder da, er war wieder bei ihm!

Schnell riss Yugi die Augen auf, voller Angst, sich alles nur eingebildet zu haben. Doch es war keine Einbildung gewesen. Neben ihm stand er, der junge Mann, der die gleiche Frisur trug wie er. Er war gebräunt und definitiv real, wie die Hand auf seiner Schulter bewies.

Er rieb sich die Tränen von den Wangen, unfähig, auch nur ein Wort hervorzubringen.

Doch dann, keine zwei Sekunden später, warf er sich seinem Freund in die Arme, froh, endlich wieder jemanden zu haben, mit dem er reden konnte, der ihn besser kannte, als er sich selbst.

„Pharao…." schluchzte der Junge und weinte ungehemmt.

Der andere junge Mann lächelte.

„Der Pharao ist tot, Yugi…" sagte der ältere warmherzig.

Yugi sah zu ihm auf. „Lang lebe der Pharao!"

-----------------------------------------------------ENDE----------------------------------------------------

Hoffe, das hat euch gefallen, theoretisch wäre eine Fortsetzung natürlich möglich… aber ich kämpfe noch mit mir, denn eigentlich ist die Sache doch so ganz nett Na, ich warte auf andere Meinungen Danke fürs Lesen


End file.
